


You move me

by BrokenPoet12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPoet12/pseuds/BrokenPoet12
Summary: When she moves, he moves for her.





	You move me

Ask anyone around in the aftermath of the accident, and they would say that he was immovable. A mountain steadfast in the howling wind. A rock anchoring the shredded building and torn team to their respectively shaky foundations. 

Doctor Harrison Wells was solid.

Somehow, confined to a wheelchair, in the months that followed the particle accelerator explosion he had become even more so. His stoic and reserved demeanor conveyed a sense of calm resolve, even as reporters and lawyers and an angry public beat down the doors of S.T.A.R. Labs in the first few weeks looking for someone to blame. Harrison Wells bore it all silently. His blue eyes masked whatever emotions he may have been feeling as he adjusted to his new physical limitations and the prospect that his life's work had gone up in a disastourous flash.

To the outside world he never moved.

It made Eobard Thawne, the man behind those cold eyes laugh in his rarer moments of privacy. If only they knew.

Eobard Thawne moved. And he moved for one person.

He'd been her rock, her foundation. He'd helped and encouraged her to grow in the months that passed after she'd joined him at the lab. And after the accident, he'd helped her rebuild her psyche, night by night, touch by touch. They mourned the dead and the failure behind them. At least that's what she'd believed at first. Believed it right until the moment he'd stood from his wheelchair and torn the foundations of her world apart one night, weeks later in the quiet lab. 

But he'd rebuilt her, heart and soul. Fucked the life right back into her. If Harrison Wells was an immovable object, then Caitlin Snow was an unstoppable force. The night he'd shown her, as Eobard, just how much she moved him, he'd already been sure of the outcome.

But she'd surprised him. Shocked him. Made him falter. Caitlin Snow staggard him and everything he'd believed up until that point. And never had she done it  more than when she'd pressed him back against his desk and sank to her knees in front of him.

Harrison Wells may have been solid but Eobard Thawne would bend and break for the woman before him. He'd rip the future, past and present assunder just to keep her by his side.

Because when Caitlin moved, he moved for her.


End file.
